matters of the heart
by tigerlily536
Summary: this is where i will upload my little captain swan one-shot, drabbles
1. matters of the heart

Hook strode through the halls of the Jolly Roger, checking the doors. Don't want the new passengers getting into anything they shouldn't be. He finished locking one of the doors before looking up. One of the doors in the hallway was cracked open that shouldn't be. He moved towards it cautiously, careful not to alert whoever might be in the room to his presence. Just as he got a foot away from the door he heard a muffled sound from in the room. Was that...crying?

"Oh god. It's too much," the voice cried. Hook knew who it was instantly, though he had never heard her voice sound this way.

Hook gently pushed the door open and saw Emma crouched on the floor, knees to her chest and hand on her face. He watched her choking and sobbing, feeling a faint pull at his blackened heartstrings. He didn't want to leave her here alone, but he suspected that he was the last person she would want witnessing her break down. Hook turned to go and stepped on a squeaky floorboard.

Emma whipped around, pushing away her tears as if the action would hide her misery.

"Hook, what are you doing here?"

Hook sighed and moved into the room. "I was just making sure you and your companions weren't able to start wandering into places in the ship that they don't belong. But apparently you already beat me to the chase, lass."

Emma looked down, scratching her leg. "I figured no one would find me here. I didn't want anyone to come looking."

Hook fidgeted with his hook, not sure what to do. He watched as Emma bit her lip, a tear rolling down her cheek. He huffed, and slid to the floor next to her.

"What's wrong, love?" Hook thought it seemed like a safe question to ask.

She wiped her tears again. "Nothing," she lied.

"Yes, that's exactly what this looks like," he drawled.

"Why should you care?" Her voice was harsh. She was hurt; Hook would have to tread carefully.

"Why shouldn't I?" he countered.

"You're Captain Hook, a ruthless pirate?"

"And that makes me heartless? I still care when I see someone's in pain."

Emma looked up at him and took a shaky breath. "I just can't take how fucking messed up my life is. The son I gave up and never thought I would see again shows up at my door and takes me to this strange town, where I end up meeting my parents. My long lost parent, who are Snow White and Prince Charming and my own age. And everyone I read about in my children's books is living in the town. And there are people trying to tear us apart, kill us. And then Henry's father shows up again, and is the son of Rumple-fucking-stiltskin. And just when I think things will be ok, and that we can all work out a way to live happily in our fucking messed up family, Neal's fiancé turns out to be a psychopath and kills him, and takes Henry. God, every man I've had true feelings for has ended up dead. What's the point of loving someone if I'm always going to lose them?"

Emma wrapped one arm around her legs, and brought the other arm up to press the heel of her hand to her forehead. Tears raced each other down her cheeks. Hook found his arm reaching out without his permission and gently brushed the tears away, and tuck the hair obscuring her face behind her ear.

"Of everyone, I'm the worst person to ask that. I sure as hell can't give you an answer," he said, withdrawing his hand. Hers shot out suddenly and gripped his tightly.

"Don't leave." Hook suspected she was trying to sound like she wasn't pleading, but it hadn't really worked. Her eyes were wide, and the watery green pools were rimmed with red. It was beautiful and terrible at the same time.

"I won't," he replied, sensing the words might have had more meaning than he knew now.

He brought his hook around her hand, so it was sandwiched between his two appendages, and brought it to his lips. His mouth lingered perhaps longer than it should. He sat there, watching her cry for who knew how long, gripping her hand and stroking it slightly with his thumb. He realized he cared about this beautiful, broken woman. Someone whose troubles seemed to terrifyingly echo his own. They were kindred spirits, whether she knew it or not. And that scared him to his bones. After hundreds of years of being dominated by revenge, he wasn't sure he knew how to care for someone properly anymore. He wanted to try.


	2. spying

**Spying**

David tightened the straps on his leather holsters, enjoying the familiar feeling of it around his chest. He had become almost as fond of the holsters as he had with his sword belt. He still wore them even though he forgot to bring along the bullets for his guns when they left Storybrooke.

David rolled his neck around, sore from the hammocks they slept it. Damn pirate was probably sleeping on silk sheets and a feather mattress while the rest of the passengers had to get accustomed to the suspended nets. But David was not going to complain; he didn't want to look like a spoiled prince, and he had promised Emma and Snow that he wouldn't get into any more fights with Hook. They'd made a reluctant truce, but it didn't make David stop wanting to break the pirate's perfect nose.

David trudged up to the deck, stretching his sore muscles. As he made it above deck, he had his eyes closed, enjoying the feel of rolling his right shoulder. When he opened his eyes he saw two shapes by the helm of the ship, and a fire erupted in his stomach.

Hook had Emma pressed with her back to the railing of the ship, their bodies were flush, and they were kissing fiercely. David reached for his gun without thinking. The pirate was lucky he didn't have any bullets, or David would be sending his body to the depths of the ocean.

Instead, David edged behind the mast so that the two wouldn't see him. His hands found his hips automatically and he scowled, watching. Hook's good hand drifted lower over Emma's backside, and David swore he would cut off the pirate's other hand. He could still use the gun as a bludgeon. _Finally_, they pulled away from each other. Emma was smiling. Why was she smiling? David tried to sneak closer.

The two were muttering something that David couldn't hear. Hook brought his hand to cup Emma's cheek. She sighed and leaned into it, face relaxing of all tension. David froze, his stomach no longer filled with fire, but with worms. This wasn't just the pirate forcing Emma into a kiss, as he had assumed. She had wanted it. This was far more intimate than David liked. The look on Emma's face was surprisingly familiar, an expression he had seen on Snow's countless times.

David quietly made his way below deck again, deciding not to interrupt the two, though he'd very much like to act the belligerent father and break them apart and demand Emma to go to her room. But Emma was a grown woman, David had not right to say who she had romantic entanglements with. But _really?_ Captain Hook? Of all the men in Storybrooke, Emma? David had to remind himself what happened to all the previous possible suitors Emma had, and realized maybe there weren't really all that many possibilities anymore.

Should he tell Snow about Emma and Hook? No, he decided. He would confront Emma first, let her decided when to tell her mother. David was torn, he wanted Emma to find her happy ending, but he would _really_ rather not have Captain Hook as a son-in-law.


End file.
